Training initiates
by Starlight Constellation
Summary: When a trip to Manchester goes awry, Sadie and Carter find a new initiate. But is Isabel more than she reveals herself to be? Set before ToF. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

S

A

D

I

E

Hey. Have you ever heard of the Egyptian gods? Y'know, Ra, Horus, etc? Well they're real. Ow! [Carter! Don't hit me!] Sorry about that. Carter, my brother, said I have to be less blunt. Well I'm blunt and I like it.

Isabel burst out laughing for that. I wanted to hit her but- never mind.

Anyways, I'm digressing[Yes, I know that word]. I think. I guess all our troubles started when we were facing a griffin...

* * *

"CARTER!" I yelled. "USE THE HORUS THING!" I narrowly avoided the griffin's tail as it came sweeping down towards me.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Carter was turning fifteen. It would've been a very nice day if it weren't for the fact that a griffin had appeared out of nowhere, and on top of that, started attacking the mortals.

My brother glared at me. "What do you think I'm doing?

Horus! A little help here!"

Carter stayed silent for a moment, and then was encased in his giant combat avatar. It was blue, and had the head of a falcon. The head of Horus. He swung his _Khopesh _at the griffin, causing a cut on one of its hummingbird-like wings.

At this, the griffin screeched and launched at him. Carter blocked with ease, and swung his see-through arm at it, knocking the air out of its lungs.

The terrified mortals were screaming, "Giant eagle! Giant Eagle!" Honestly, what the mortals see instead of the truth is the strangest thing. Once, we were fighting the Set animal and one of the mortals called it a rabid moose. I mean, seriously. But one of the mortals wasn't running or screaming. It was a young girl of about 12. She had red hair and purple rimmed glasses, and was wearing a green top with a stick in her hand. I almost mistook the stick for a wand, but it was just an ordinary stick grabbed of the branch.

She crept up behind the griffin as it was fighting Carter, and raised her stick. I called out, "Wait!". She turned round and glanced at me surprised. I guess I would be surprised too. A pale blonde girl in ragged, dirty cotton clothes, with combat boots and red streaks in her hair holding a wand with glowing hieroglyphics circling around me.

As the griffin heard me call, it spun round and snapped at the girl. She cried out as it tore her arm. I narrowed my eyes in anger and ran yelling at it. _Sadie! _Isis said. _One mortal life is not so much that you should sacrifice yourself!_ I wanted to punch her in her metaphorical face. _Of course it's worth it._

Carter had disposed of his avatar and now held his hand up. "Woah, woah, calm down mate!" The griffin cawed loudly at him. Reaching up his hand, the sign of Horus-the eye-was visible just above his hand. The griffin cawed softer, and stopped attacking.

"There's a good girl," Carter cooed. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Trust him to know what gender a griffin is then call it 'Good'. I reached down to get the girl, then glanced back at Carter. "You coming?"

He nodded, then put his hands on the griffin. It turned small and clay, a _shabti_, then was put in Carters pocket. "Nearest monument?" I asked. We'd gone to Manchester through our boat in the duat, but I don't think it would've been wise to bring a mortal girl to Brooklyn in a magic ship, lest she might wake up and start panicking. [What? Don't look at me like that Isabel. It might've happened.]

"One right near the library," Carter replied, brushing off his shirt. We walked over. Lots of people stared at us, but I could see why. Two teenagers in ripped cotton clothes carrying an unconscious kid to an Egyptian monument? Not exactly normal.

So we got to the monument, and I said to Isis _A little help please?_ She harrumphed but obliged. A whirly portal full of sand came into being. "Thank gods there was an auspicious moment just then!" I cried. Carter just sighed dejectedly and followed me into the swirling portal.

We made it back to Brooklyn house quickly. The girl was still unconscious, and muttering random words like "Griffin... stick... glowy...". I found it hilarious. I found out that if I poked her, her would make this growl. My elder brother just glared at me, grabbed the girl, and went inside the mansion. We'd just sent out the recordings for the initiates, but no one had replied yet.

I set the girl in one of the spare bedrooms, but not fast enough. Bast, the cat goddess, prowled into the room silently just as I was about to leave.

"Gods!" I yelled. Do you have to do that, _every time?_" The feline woman glowered at me.

"Only if you kidnap twelve year-old girls!" She said in a low voice. I sighed.

"I didn't kidnap her, she was mauled by an overgrown pigeon." Bast looked confused. "What?"

"A griffin."

"Oh. Well you can't just yoink her to Brooklyn house! Didn't you go to Manchester, _England?_ She's over 3000 miles from her home!"

"Look, Bast, once she's healed we can return her." I argued. Suddenly there was a moan from the corner. The girl sat up wearily and blinked once or twice.

"Wh-where am I? Where's the griffin? Who was the giant boy? What-" She probably would've carried on asking all day unless I'd held up my hands.

"Hey, hey. I'm Sadie Kane, and this is Aunt Kitty," I said, gesturing to Bast. She was mumbling under her breath about that, but Carter and I had decided on calling her that when talking to mortals or out in public.

The girl frowned at me. "But you just called her Bast. Wasn't she the Greek- no, Egyptian goddess of Cats? Is she your namesake or something?" The last question was directed at Bast, who flinched in surprise. It shocked me to see how much about the Egyptians the girl knew, so I decided to find out more, whilst being subtle.

" Who are you and how do you know so much about the Egyptians?" I asked. Yup. Subtlety, thy name is Sadie Kane. The girl rolled her eyes, quite the feat for someone who was just mauled by a vicious griffin.

"I am Isabel Wright. And for the Egyptian question, my family on my fathers side reached back to the ancient Egyptians. To the Pharaohs. I've always like looking at Egyptian mythology. Now, what was the griffin and why are you called Bast?"

I looked quickly at the Goddess beside me, but she looked shocked. The thoughts going through my mind were probably the same ones going though hers. Could she be a magician?

"Well... The Egyptian gods? They're real. This here is the actual Bast." I explained. Isabel looked skeptically at me, but closed her eyes as she listened. And thus began my story telling of the Red Pyramid.

**What did you think? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I

S

A

B

E

L

Hey! Isabel here. I had to wrestle Sadie for the microphone [you're welcome Carter] as she was getting annoying. That wasn't the only reason. I wanted to tell part of the story _my _way.

"So... Let me get this straight. You and Carter are the combined bloodlines of two ancient Pharaohs, you stopped an evil god from taking over the world by transporting him to Washington Monument, there is a goddess eating Friskies, and you have to stop a giant snake monster from eating the sun and plunging the world into darkness? Also, you think I'm a magician because I could see the form of some giant chicken?" I asked, now sitting at the edge of the bed. Bast had summoned some cat-food, grilled cheese sandwiches(which I turned down) and some salt and vinegar crisps [shut up Sadie! I did not eat three packets! It was only two!].

"Pretty much," Sadie replied, checking her fingernails. She looked so calm I could not believe it. Bast was chowing down on her Friskies which looked quite sickly. Carter, halfway through Sadie's tale, came into my room with a coke and was shocked to see Bast and his sister telling me everything about the Red Pyramid.

"Seems legit," I said, stretching my legs.

Carter stared at me incredulously. "'Seems legit'? Is that all you have to say? And it's not a chicken, it's a Gryphon."

"Well how am I supposed to respond to that?" I asked. Sadie shrugged at Carter and rolled her eyes.

"You could... well... I have no idea." He said. Bast chuckled and choked a bit on her Friskies.

I rolled my shoulder about in its socket. It had healed, thanks to Bast. Even though she wasn't the greatest at medicine, she was a Goddess. She _did _have her own abilities, even if most of them involved summoning cat-food. "So you're part Horus?"

"Well, kind of... A part of Horus is inside of me. He helps me summon the avatars. He's very practical, not very good at making plans... No, you're not... Shut up." Carter mumbled. We all stared at him. Blushing, he explained. "Sorry. I was just talking to the god of war."

"We think you're a magician." Sadie said, her mouth still full of grilled cheese.

"'Yer a wizard 'arry'" I laughed. They all looked at me. "What? You've never read Harry Potter? You all suck."

" We do not suck!" Sadie exclaimed indignantly. Carter shot her a look that clearly said _not right _now. "Yeah... so anyway. We sent the tape out to some other magicians, and some of them should be arriving in the next week or so."

"What about my parents?" I wondered. Sadie looked over to Bast and replied, "We could tell them."

I giggled. "Really? My parents _hate _the Ancient Egyptians. They always thought they were a load of phooey. Not the Egyptians, but their mythology and stuff. The only way I found out about my bloodline was from my Gran. She used to talk about that all the time, and she had a weird staff thingy.

The Kanes looked surprised, then shot a worried look at Bast. "Do you think that she..."

"What?" I asked, eating a stray crisp that'd fallen out of Sadie's packet. She didn't really notice, but she definitely noticed as I realized she had BBQ flavoured ones and nearly spat it back into the plastic.

"The thing is Izzy... I think your Grandmother was a magician," Bast mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear her. "And if she was, then she would've been trained by the house of life and..."

"And what?"

"And if they knew that you were her descendant, then they might scry you and know you're here, and then they might attack for us doing what they said not to," Carter finished, taking a sip of his drink and looking out of the window.

It was a nice day outside, the sun shining through the French doors, but I didn't pay attention to that as I glared them all down.

"Who are _They_? And what would they do?" I asked, trying to look menacing. I don't think it worked, me being stuck in a bed with hastily-wrapped bandages around my arm, but the three Egyptians still looked nervous about something.

"The House of Life," Sadie explained, not looking at me directly. "They're basically the main magicians around here. And we got into a bit of a fight with them. Then they told us to not follow the paths of the Gods, or persuade other people too, or they'd kill us. But we've sent out tapes of our previous adventure to other magicians who aren't in the house of life so we can help train them to defeat Apophis."

Right. Dying. And beating a giant snake creature thing that's been around since the ancient Egyptian times so it doesn't swallow up the sun and brink eternal chaos upon the earth.

With that in mind, I mulled my options over and stood up.

"I have come to a decision!" I announced. "I'll debate this during sleep."

And then I fainted.

Again.

C

A

R

T

E

R

Hey there. If you're wondering why I'm here talking, Isabel was- never mind. You'll find out soon enough anyway.

So Isabel had fainted on top of the bed, looking like she had been ten minutes ago. Sadie and Bast had gone over to her to see if she was alright, but I just rolled my eyes, finished my coke and put it in the bin.

"She'll be fine."

Sadie glared over at me and called, "You're heartless Carter. Come over and help!"

Sighing, I helped them put Isabel back safely on the bed. She looked like she was having a nightmare, and Bast said she'd look after her whilst we got some lunch. Well, that was at least one thing Sadie and I could agree on [Not the only one Sadie, we do agree on other things], so we traipsed down to the kitchen.

The kitchen had a nice view out onto the back yard, where a pool and a large wooden table with a white tablecloth was occupying the space. I opened the cupboard door and pulled out some tins of soup. Sadie made a face at me.

"Soup? Again?" She asked, grabbing a tin of tomato off me, and glaring at it in disgust, like it was the last thing she wanted to see.

"It's the best remedy to cure fainted magicians," I told her, getting out a frying pan. The stove came on, and I poured in some Heinz chicken soup. It bubbled for a bit, and slowly settled down. Sadie and I lapsed into silence.

"So what do you think?" Sadie broke it rather quickly. How like her [don't hit me!].

"What do you mean? About Isabel?"

"Well, yes, what else do you think I was talking about?" She scolded.

"Maybe the impending disaster of the world. But yeah, Isabel. She seems... a bit weird. One moment she's disbelieving of us, the next she's on a fainting spree." I frowned. "Wait, should we take her to a doctor or something? I'm sure fainting twice in a day isn't good for you."

"Relax. We've gone through worse," Sadie chuckled.

"Yeah..." I muttered half-heartedly. We didn't speak much after that.

Of course, that was stopped when a voice yelled from upstairs "PERVERT!"

So, of course, we had to stop what we were doing and go find out what'd happened.

**Me: Hey!**

**Sadie: ... Where are we? And why are we completely OOC?**

**Me: You're not so OOC. And this is my Author's studio!**

***Everyone looks round to find themselves cramped in a small cardboard box***

**Me: Yeah. I need a bigger one.**

**Carter: Why are we OOC?**

**Me: Because I haven't read TKC in a while! I've been engrossed with the new season of MLP and anime! **

**Sadie: What, so you have time to miss sleep and watch anime but not to type us in character, and not to make readers wait do long?**

**Me: I do- Wait, I do not stay up in the middle of the night.**

**Carter: It's 1:26 right now. In the morning.**

**Me: Meh, whatever. Please R&R! It gives me money! Also, inspires, me, but also so does my naggy friend.**

**Thekouhai193: *pops out of nowhere* hey! I'm not naggy! *starts hitting author with a broom***

**Me: Argh! Go away!**

**Sadie and Carter: Well, R&R anyway! I don't want to stay in this cardboard box!**


	3. Chapter 3

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

We ran to the aforementioned yell of "PERVERT!", which, unsurprisingly, lead us to the room where we'd left Isabel and Bast in. Blasting through the door, we came across a very annoyed girl lifting a freaking table above her head (then again, it was a bedside table), the contents spilling on the floor, and a scared looking cat-goddess clutching what appeared to be a lamp in her arms.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Carter asked, standing as if there was someone to attack. Fuming, Isabel turned to him and shook a hand in his face, now holding the table with just one appendage. It wobbled precariously.

"I woke up to this perv here trying to get me naked!" She yelled, gesturing wildly to Bast, who looked like she was about to faint at any moment.

"She was trying to get you naked?" I asked hesitantly. I was pretty sure Bast was not a pervert in any way, shape or form, and if she _was _trying to get her naked, she was probably just trying to change Isabel's clothes or something.

"I was just trying to change her clothes!" The cat goddess retaliated, holding out the lamp as if to defend herself. "When suddenly she woke up and screamed that I was a pervert!" She suddenly looked hurt. "I'm not a pervert, am I?"

"No, you're not," Carter agreed hastily, lowering his stance, but still paying attention to the absolutely furious Isabel.

"Then why-"

"I am a thousand year-old goddess who has lots of powers, Isabel, I would I be perving on you?" Bast asked.

"Because you're a paedophile, that's why!" Isabel yelled back. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I'm pretty sure she's not a paedophile," I reassured them, trying to stay calm. But it's hard to do that when you have a twelve year-old girl who can pick up a table, looking like she's not breaking a sweat at all, a brother who looks like he's about to grab a sword and chop somebody up, a woman in a leopard suit who's holding a lamp like it's her lifeline, and in the backyard an albino crocodile happily splashing about in the pool.

"We have lunch," Carter offered. He looked a bit nervous, but I still mentally applauded him for being able to look threatening in front of Bast, Isabel and I. The poor thing was normally really scared as heck when people like us three appeared [argh, don't hit me! You are scared when something like this comes up!].

"Lunch?!" Isabel exclaimed. She dropped the table, and it somehow landed the right way up. "What's for lunch?"

"U-um, soup?" My brother said, looking quite unnerved by her character change. "We have chicken."

"No miso?"

"..."

"I take it no miso. You guys suck," Isabel pulled a face, then settled back down on the bed. "I'm going to have a nap again. Please don't wake me till lunch."

And with that, she fell asleep on the bed.

"D you think she controlled the time she went asleep, or she just realised she was going to sleep?" I asked Carter and Bast. They just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I guess she knew then..." I muttered, leaving the room. The two jaw-droppers just stayed in the room until I announced, "If you two don't come down, I'm going to set the whole house on fire!"

Carter came down fast after that, and soon after Bast came for some milk.

Some things never change.

After we finished making lunch, I took the tedious task of going to wake Isabel up. She hadn't responded when we'd called her, so we took it as a sign she was probably fast asleep. Opening the door slightly, I peered inside to see her still in the same position we'd left her in when she went with the fairies. The duvet was clutched in her hands, and her head was lolling off the side of the bed. There was what appeared to be a small pool of drool collecting under her mouth.

"Isabel! Get up!" I shouted at her. She didn't answer, but mumbled under her breath and snuggled into the bed more. I sighed, and went over to her.

"Get up!" I commanded, shaking her a little.

She whimpered, and whispered, "No... no more giant flying chickens... I don't want that..."

Stopping, I stared at her in amazement. Was she talking about the gryphon. Why was she referring to it like it was going to attack her? True it did attack her, but we didn't have it and we definitely weren't going to attack her. Suddenly, a small gold thing fell out of her clothing. It dangled off her neck on a golden chain. An ankh, like the ones used at the house of like, was on her necklace. Was she from the house of life? Was her grandmother in the house of life?

I had lots of questions, so I didn't realise that the girl below me had woken up. "Ugh... oh, Sadie? That you?"

Jumping back a little, I nodded calmly. Whatever questions I had could wait until we had lunch. There was no point in pressing Isabel about anything, especially if she already claimed she didn't know anything about the house of life or magicians.

"It's time for lunch. We called you, but you didn't wake up, so I came up here to get you," I explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a bit of a deep sleeper, so shouting won't do much," she apologised. "Shall we go down, then?"

"Um, yeah. Let's go!" I smiled. The way she responded, albeit a bit sleepily, made me sure that she didn't know the smile was fake.

By the time we got downstairs, Carter had the soup in little bowls with a plate of bread beside each of them. The clouds were grey and rainy, so we didn't go outside. Instead, I opened a window so I could throw a bit of bread to Philip. Isabel stared at me incredulously.

"You have a white crocodile?"

"He's an albino, and he gets sensitive about it," Bast explained stiffly. I guess she wasn't over that whole "Pervert" thing yet. "He's called Philip of Macedonia."

"Macedonia?" Isabel wondered. "Why Macedonia? If what you told me is true, shouldn't he be the Philip of some Egyptian place?"

"Philip of some Egyptian place?" I snorted. "That would just sound weird."

"I didn't mean it literally-" Isabel replied angrily, before staring down at the soup in front of her. "I thought you said no miso."

"We were able to get some," Carter amended. Her face lit up and she hugged him.

"Thanks! I love miso!"

Then she set down to eat it, ravaging through it actually. It was a bit sickening to watch. The bread was torn in two, and dipped messily into the soup.

"You eat as if you haven't touched a single plate of food in days," Bast sniffed, showing the difference between them by daintily dipping her bread in. "Very messily."

"Eating food isn't some art," Isabel replied, her mouth still full. She gulped down, and made a face at Bast. "You can just eat it however you want. That was what it was made for."

"You're getting food everywhere," Carter pointed out, oblivious to the fact that he was shovelling things down his throat at an alarming rate, and managing to get most of it on the table. Isabel looked pointedly at him.

"So? As I long as I eat, it'll be enough."

"You have very strange philosophical teachings, Isabel..." Bast muttered. Even though the two opposite her had been devouring the food, she'd already finished, and I was barely through my first few spoonfuls.

After a while, I gulped some soup down and addressed Isabel. "Hey, before when you were sleeping-"

The other girl did a spit-take, wiped her mouth and glared at me accusatively. "You were watching me whilst I was asleep?"

"Not that way!" I protested. "When I was about to wake you up." Isabel visibly relaxed, then tensed up again as I continued, "I saw you were wearing a weird necklace. Where'd you get it from?"

We were all silent as we waited for her to finish her mouthful. She set her spoon down and paused for a minute, before saying, "I got it when my granddad died."

**Me: Hey, everyone! Authors notes!**

**Sadie: We're really welcome for your support.**

**Carter: Even if we seem OOC.**

**Isabel: Hi!**

**Me: Wait, where did you come from?**

**Isabel: I wanted to know why you were all hiding in a cardboard box.**

**All: *sweatdrop***

**Me: My budget still hasn't improved... D:**

**Sadie: Then write more chapters! Then you'll get more reviews, baka!**

**Carter: So, please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

I

S

A

B

E

L

"I got it when my granddad died," I began with a deep breath. The magicians and the perv waited silently for me to continue. "I was about seven, so I didn't really understand it much. All I knew that he wasn't going to come around to the house anymore with grandma to see us." I closed my eyes and leaned back. It wasn't exactly hard to tell this story, I've just never had to do it with this much tension in the air.

"My granddad had three heart attacks before, and he died when he had a fourth one. No one really understands why he had four of them, but the reason remains clear on why he died; he had too much strain on his heart.

"Before I was born, before my parents even got together, my grandparents got divorced, and my mother went to live with her mother. My granddad didn't take that too well-"

Sadie stood up. "Wait, what does that have to do with getting your ankh necklace?"

Carter shot a look at her. "You never said it was an ankh charm!" He accused. Then his eyes softened as he looked back to where I was patiently waiting for them to stop so I could continue. Of course when I mean waiting patiently I mean silently fuming in anger and nearly shaking a fist at them.

"R-right, sorry," Sadie apologised. She sat back down and looked down.

"S'ok," I replied, fidgeting a bit. "But can you please not interrupt again?"

"..."

"... I'll take that as a yes. As I was saying. My granddad didn't take his divorce well and it strained him. That's the reasons why he had his heart attacks. Anyway, after he died, my grandma came to visit. I hadn't seen her since before my granddad's death since I was too young to go to a funeral. When she came, she'd brought this with her." I now unfurled my hand, my necklace, which had been secured firmly within it, now revealed to the others. The memories of that day were still fresh in my mind...

"_Why'd you come with this, mum?" My mother shouted. She was holding the three boxes my grandmother had handed her, looking as if she might throw them in the rubbish. Grandma exhaled._

"_It belongs to them, Sue," she replied testily. Though normally calm, she looked as if she was going to slap my mother at any moment. _

"_Mum. I told you to give up with that stuff. I don't want my children involved with this!"_

_I was hiding in the corner, looking scared up at where they were arguing, the box my grandmother gave me clutched tightly in my small hands. My mum hadn't noticed it yet, and I quickly ran upstairs, not wanting to be around when she found out._

"My grandmother tried to give us these boxes," I said, holding out a box I pulled from my pocket. Sadie grabbed it off me and started inspecting it.

"How do you open this?" She asked, holding it out. Carter and I rolled our eyes.

"It's a simple Japanese puzzle box," I explained. Grabbing it off Sadie, I quickly solved it and placed it on the table. "My necklace was in there. My grandma never explained what the necklace was, or why it was important, but I've worn it ever since."

Bast thought long and hard about this. "So... your grandmother gave you this necklace."

"Yeah."

Sadie got up. "Well, I think that was enough story telling today. I'm going to go to the library."

We all stared at her. "What?" She asked. "I'm going to research something."

Carter's and Bast's jaws dropped. "You're _researching_?" Carter asked, hardly able to believe it. Sadie gave a humph.

"Well, I've never heard of a pendant like that aside from the one I have and the ones the House of Life have. Mine is what connects me to Iris, so the Ankhs that the House have must be something at least a bit similar. So I'm going to see what."

"You're researching?" Carter repeated. Sadie face palmed, obviously knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him. She turned to me.

"Do you want to come with me? We have a massive library."

"Um, sure. I love libraries!" I beamed. We got up and went to the library. Well, what I assumed was the library. It had a massive lock on the door, and looked very foreboding.

Sadie just looked at it, and yelled, "_Hade_!" The lock exploded, bits flying around us, but not at us. It was like Kuchiki's Bankai's safe area. Though I looked dumbfounded by it, Sadie marched right into the library without bothering to explain what she just did.

This seemed a bit rude to me.

But anyway, the library was huge! There were rows upon rows of what looked like rolled up pieces of papyrus. The names of each section were in English and what appeared to be Hieroglyphs. I didn't recognise any, but it still looked very professional and stuff. Sadie led me through to the end, where she immediately turned to me.

"Do you know where 'Ankh Necklaces' would be?" She asked.

"W-what?"

"I've barely been in here, aside from that one time, y'know, when we first got here. So I don't really know."

I thought for a moment. "Well, wouldn't it be under 'A'? Unless there's a hidden 'H' at the beginning."

Sadie nodded and set off towards the entrance of the library. "We just passed the 'A' section." She stopped at a section and looked at the books. "Ancient Gods, Anemones, blah..."

"You have books on anemones?"

"Never know when it might come in handy," she replied.

After a few minutes of running through the shelves none of which I helped with because they were in freaking hieroglyphs Sadie managed to find a book on Egyptian magical charms or something.

"The Ankh symbolises life... blah... we knew that already! Gifts... the Ankh would be good luck if you gave it to someone else... blah..."

"So?" I asked hesitantly. Sadie closed the book and looked at me.

"Nothing really interesting aside from that it might be a good luck charm. Don't know why someone would give you it aside from that."

"Well... if you think my Gran's a magician, is there a record of magicians anywhere here?"

She thought for a moment. "Maybe. But that would require more research and I'm hungry now."

I stared at her incredulously and managed to choke out, "You're hungry? But we just had lunch!"

"Do you know how much a spell takes out of you?"

"When did you do a spell?"

Sadie gestured towards the door which was still lying in pieces. "I probably need to replace that now, or else Carter'll kill me. He's in charge of the cleaning."

"You exploded the door with magic? Couldn't that be _really _dangerous?"

"I forgot where the key was. Now, I will go get something to eat." And she strode off, leaving me gaping at her.

IIIIIIIIII

**Me: Hi! Yay new chapter, I haven't updated in **_**ages**_**. Then again, I've discorvered something called **_**Hetalia – Axis Powers **_**which I am now obsessed with, so don't kill me for being late. **

**Sadie: Let us do the killing. **

**Me: *Pales* C'mon Sadie, it wasn't my fault. Please don't kill me or else you'll be trapped in this story forever!**

**Carter: Argh! Sadie! Don't kill her! If you do we'll be forced to stay in this horrible story forever!**

**Sadie: No!**

**Me: Oh ha ha guys, very funny. But at least I got an extension on my writing studio!**

**Sadie: It now has a kitchen.**

**Carter: We can finally eat!**

**Me: -_-' Well please R&R!**


End file.
